


Zoro and Sanji Educate

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Series: ZoSan Educates [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are teachers at the same school. They can't really stand each other; they bicker and fight all the time. But maybe they don't even hate each other that much.ZoSan Highschool AU / Teacher AU with a lot of bickering, sexual tension, some humor, and of course Sanji crushing on Zoro and vice versa.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: ZoSan Educates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Zoro and Sanji Educate

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ❁

Zoro was the new PE teacher and Sanji was the new art teacher. And that was exactly what embodied the problem - both of them were new at East Blue High.  
  
Oh, and they couldn't stand each other, of course.

If one of them had been there earlier, even maybe just a week, things would have been different. Then, there'd be one who could always play the "I've been here for longer"-card and therefore a clear winner of their undeclared competition of who was the better teacher at the high school.  
  
But no. They had each had studied the subject of their choosing at the same time, even at the same college. And even back then, they'd both known of the existence of the other. But of course, the PE students and the art students would never ever mingle much less talk to each other, and Lord beware, befriend each other.  
So, they'd just sometimes spot each other on the campus, secretly think that the other was kind of attractive, and as soon as their eyes met, both of them would put on the meanest glare they could muster.  
  
After four years of studying and after their graduations, they'd both more or less gotten invited to teach at East Blue High. The school's principal had shown up at their graduation, talked a little bit to them and then had decided that they'd be nice teachers for his school. He had promised them to offer a job and kept said promise. Neither Zoro nor Sanji had believed that the hyper and rather young-looking man was an actual principal of an actual school, but they'd both accepted the job offer.   
  
And now they were glaring at each other, again. Not on the campus, though.   
  
Zoro was sitting between Nami, the math teacher, and Usopp, the physics teacher. Sanji was sitting between Robin, the history teacher, and Chopper, the biology teacher. There were more teachers in the teacher's lounge but these had been the ones the two men had found likable right from the beginning and therefore had kind of stuck to them while Luffy, the school's weird principal, was giving a speech about this year's plans for the school.   
  


~

  
"Do we have to sit down there?" Zoro asked, with a thin layer of desperation in his voice. Nami looked at him quizically before she looked again at the table they were headed for. Right, Sanji was sitting there, too.   
  
"Most definitely," she replied, a smug grin creeping onto her lips. Zoro thought it made her look like a witch.   
  
"I don't get what your problem with Sanji is. He's really friendly, actually," Usopp said, shrugging.   
  
Zoro could only scoff at that.   
There had not been a single second that Sanji has not treated him like a piece of dirt. He had never seen the blond look at him with anything else in his eyes than disdain and he'd never spoken to him without addressing him in an insulting way. Zoro ignored the fact that he treated Sanji the exact same way.   
  
The PE teacher was busy thinking about whether he should be a good role model and treat Sanji better when Nami suddenly pushed him to the side and dropped on the chair he just wanted to sit down on. He frowned, wondering about her strange behaviour when he realised why she had stolen his spot.   
  
"Oi, moss-head, be careful that your face doesn't freeze like that. You'd never be able to teach children anymore."   
  
Zoro frowned more and decided to be the bigger man, ignoring the comment and Sanji altogether.   
  
The first few weeks at the school, Zoro had spent most of the time with Nami and Usopp. Despite Nami being somewhat scary and fickle, she was nice enough and Usopp was definitely a little weird, but Zoro was happy to hang out with them and have somebody to ask when he didn't know how to handle school equipment. Or who he could text when he got lost in the endless school hallways.   
And while Zoro didn't want to pay more attention than absolutely necessary to Sanji, he couldn't help but notice that the blond was always sitting with Robin, a beautiful woman with a mysterious air around her, as well as a short guy named Chopper. Zoro hadn't really gotten to talk to Chopper yet so he didn't want to judge even though the guy did look as if he was only 16.   
  
All in all, most of the teachers were really nice and welcoming and their boss had to be Zoro's favourite part of the school. Luffy had apparently gotten the offer to be principal through a weird accident but he'd taken up on the job and nobody complained. The man seemed to always have a huge grin on his face and despite having such a meaningful job, he still seemed incredibly innocent.   
  
However, there was a problem. That problem was, very obviously, Sanji.   
  
Sanji was friend with Robin and Chopper and Robin and Chopper were friends with Nami and Usopp and Nami and Usopp were friends with Zoro. Which meant that they all spent their breaks together in the teacher's lounge, oftentimes at the same table. And that meant that Sanji and Zoro got into little fights all the time.   
  
"I just think that physical education shouldn't even be a subject on the curriculum. Why do we have so many sports clubs at school, hm? I think that's enough exercise for the kids."   
  
Zoro hadn't paid attention to the conversation that happened at the table but when Sanji basically said that right into Zoro's ears, he couldn't help but roll his eyes.   
  
"Not everyone is part of a sports club. Also, shut up, you're an _art_ teacher. If that's not unnecessary then I absolutely don't know what is," the green-haired man retorted, earning a huff from the blond.   
  
"Obviously you don't know a lot. All that's going on in your moss-brain is you thinking about how much weight you have to lift to affirm your masculinity."  
  
Usopp gasped and Zoro growled. What was the guy's problem?!  
  
"What did you say?!" The PE teacher put a fist on the table, leaning forward. Sanji mirrored his movement until their heads were pretty close, dangerous smiles on both of their faces.   
  
"OOOOOH! Are you doing a staring contest?! Let me join!"   
  
Luffy's head was suddenly between the two men, big, bright eyes staring at Zoro. He leaned back.   
  
Sanji got up, packing up his things.   
  
"I gotta go prepare for my class. Bye Robin, bye Nami!" Sanji smiled brightly at the girls and even waved a little. "Bye guys," he then added with much less euphoria. He didn't even cast another glance at Zoro.   
  
"So no staring contest?" Luffy asked, a pout on his face which once again brought up the question if he even was an adult in Zoro's mind.   
  
"No, Luffy. No staring contest, sorry," Zoro said but the raven-haired man just shrugged, a big smile back on his face as he bounced back to where he came from.   
  
Nami and Usopp had also left for their classes and only Zoro, Chopper, and Robin were left at the table.   
  
Chopper looked at him with narrowed eyes.   
  
"Everything alright?" Zoro asked, suddenly concerned that Chopper hated him. They hadn't even talked yet!   
  
"Why do you and Sanji hate each other?"   
  
Zoro's jaw dropped a little bit. He blinked to check if Chopper really was a teacher and not one of the younger students.   
  
"Wha- We- Um..." He was at a loss for words. He didn't hate Sanji, not really. Sure, they always glared at each other and insulted each other - and Zoro got why Chopper would think what he thought - but to be fair, he didn't really know Sanji. They just kind of had been enemies since they landed on campus, studying different subjects and all that.   
  
Zoro was still looking for an explanation when he heard Robin chuckle from his side. When Robin chuckled it always sounded as if she knew something about you that you didn't even know yourself. Zoro didn't like that sound and the accompanying glint in her eyes. He felt his cheeks heating up a little bit and gathered his things:  
  
He'd have to fix Chopper's impression of him but that could wait until he got away from this awkward situation. And he had to prepare a class as well.   
  


~

  
At some point, Zoro talked to Chopper, gave him a Snickers bar and the guy was happy. He didn't ask again about the dubious behaviour between him and Sanji and that dubious behaviour never stopped.   
It rather intensified a little bit; one time they even almost fought physically in the teacher's lounge, if it hadn't been for Nami whacking both of them on the heads.   
  
Zoro found the fighting and bickering with Sanji funny. Of course, he didn't love to get called "moss-head" and "marimo" all the time, but he could deal with it. And it amused Zoro to no end to rile Sanji up by saying something about his curly eyebrows or just teasing him about the suits he always wore to school. But for real, which kind of teacher wore suits for school? The damn principal walked around in shorts most days.   
  
All in all, Zoro was happy at the new school. He was happy with his students who he could all convince to like physical exercise, more or less. He was happy with his co-workers who helped him when he needed help. He even was happy with Sanji, snarking at him and ready to engage in Zoro's own petty stabs. 

"Stop it you two! Immediately!"   
  
Zoro heard the loud voice from where he was supervising the south hallway. There were some more noises and he followed them - only ending in a chem lab once - until he found the source of the sounds.   
  
Sanji was standing between two boys, who were both crying, one of them clutching his arm. There was a crowd of students surrounding them.   
  
Zoro walked towards them and asked, "What happened?" He figured that they had fought and Sanji had been there to break up the fight.   
  
"Oh, good, Zoro. Could you make sure these kids all go into their classrooms? I'll take Oliver to the nurse."  
  
Sanji put a hand on the shoulder of the boy who was clutching his arm before he looked sternly at the other crying boy. "You stay right here. I'll be back in a few minutes."   
  
The blond teacher didn't wait for Zoro to agree but he didn't need to. Zoro already started to usher the kids into their rooms, telling them that there was nothing to see. He also kept an eye on the crying boy, in case he wanted to run from the conversation he was about to have with Sanji.   
  
Sanji took a little longer though and in the end, Zoro was alone with the kid in the hallway.   
  
"What happened?" he asked again. The boy had stopped crying and was now only sniffling a bit.   
  
"Ollie- Ollie said some mean things. I scratched him because he pushed me. I didn't mean to scratch that hard, I promise! I didn't know that he would bleed from it!" While the boy was talking, tears started welling up in his eyes again and Zoro crouched down to get on eye-level.   
  
"Hey, it's okay. Are you and Ollie friends?" Zoro asked.  
  
The kid nodded and then shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe we aren't friends anymore." He sobbed.   
  
"Hey, now, don't worry. Friends fight sometimes," Zoro said and the boy looked at him with wide eyes. Zoro nodded encouragingly and looked over the boy's shoulder to see Sanji approaching.   
  
Zoro pointed at the blond and the kid turned to look at him. "See, Mr. Sanji and I fight all the time. You probably hear us sometimes, when Sanji yells at me," the boy nodded as if he remembered all the times that he heard the two men fight in the hallways, "We fight a lot but we're still friends. Right, Mr. Sanji? We're great friends."   
  
Sanji's curly brow furrowed but when Zoro shot him a meaningful glance, he nodded and smiled.   
  
"Of course! We fight, sure. It's okay to fight now and then, you just have to remember that every fight has to end. Sometimes fights end all by themselves but sometimes you have to apologize. Sometimes even both parties of the fight have to apologize," Sanji explained to the boy, slowly so that he could follow his words.   
  
"So you always apologize to Mr. Zoro after a fight?" the kid asked, looking from Sanji to Zoro.   
  
Zoro had to suppress a grin and expectantly looked at Sanji, expecting the lie the blond would tell the boy.   
  
"I mean, I don't always apologize. If I started the fight, then I do. But Mr. Zoro often starts a fight with me so he's the one to apologize. But like I said, sometimes both people have to apologize. But after we fight and apologize, we're even better friends."  
Zoro turned his head to the side so he could quietly chuckle at what Sanji said. He couldn't even imagine Sanji apologizing to him.   
  
"Really?!" The boy looked as if it wasn't possible that two people could be better friends after having fought. It was a weird concept, Zoro agreed, but he guessed that if the boy would get over his fight with his friend that way, it'd be okay.   
  
"Yeah, of course."   
  
"So you're best friends now?"   
  
Zoro observed Sanji frowning at that. Sure, if they'd really gotten better friends after each of their friends they should probably be soulmates by now. Zoro decided that he would later tease Sanji for telling a kid such a blatant lie with no apparent remorse.   
  
"Um, sure, you could say so," Sanji obviously hadn't expected the kid to make that kind of deduction, but he went with it. He turned to Zoro, smiled at him which Zoro immediately found suspicious, and then he punched the PE teacher's shoulder in a way that friends sometimes do.   
It hopefully looked like a friendly encounter to the boy but it sure hurt like a bitch to Zoro. Sadly, he couldn't punch back and he had a hart time covering the anger in him at Sanji getting away with a punch as a sign of friendship. A friendship that didn't even exist!   
  
"Best friends forever," Zoro muttered with gritted teeth and shot a look at Sanji which hopefully conveyed the threat of revenge. The blond just grinned at him before turning back to the boy.   
  
"See? A fight isn't the end of the world. However, you'll still have to talk to the principal and I can't promise that you won't get any punishment."   
  
The kid nodded and looked to the ground, before looking up again and asking, "Are you sure that Ollie doesn't hate me now?"   
  
Sanji sighed quietly before motioning at Zoro. "I know that he doesn't hate you. Do you know how many times Zoro tried to fight me, said mean things and even once hit me? And I still don't hate him!"   
  
Zoro gasped at Sanji's words. No way the bastard would tell a gullible child that he actually was a bully who even tried to hit him. The kid looked at Zoro, seeming to imagine the man hitting other people. But Sanji didn't give Zoro any time to defend himself.   
  
"Now, you should get to your class and don't forget to go to the principal's office after school. Oh, and maybe think about how to apologize to Ollie," Sanji said and gently pushed the kid in the direction of his classroom.   
  
The boy nodded, looked at the two teachers again and then went off to his class. Sanji exhaled loudly and fixedly looked at Zoro.   
  
"For the record, I do hate you and I would never apologize to you," he stated before turning around sharply and walking away.   
  
Zoro didn't know how to react to that so he just stared after the blond man, a small smile slowly creeping onto his face  
  


~

  
Sanji entered the teacher's room, spotting Nami, Robin, Usopp and a certain moss-head at the usual table and heading towards them.   
  
He was about to greet everyone and insult Zoro, as the green-haired man groaned and dropped his head onto his arms that lay crossed on the table.   
  
"God, I think I'm having a mental breakdown. No, I know I'm having a mental breakdown. I don't even have time for a mental breakdown!"   
  
Robin chuckled, Nami rolled her eyes, and Usopp patted the man on the back. Sanji was confused.   
  
"I didn't even know that algae were capable of mental breakdowns. I thought they'd just kind of existed with a numb mind, not thinking and not feeling."   
  
Zoro grunted. "Fuck off, curly. I can't take it right now," he said, his head still face down on the table.   
  
Sanji frowned at that. Zoro never let his teasing go like that, he always retorted in a dumb way or at least looked at him like he wanted to punch him. Now he said that he couldn't 'take it right now' and that was very boring. And maybe a little concerning. Sanji decided to show compassion.   
  
"Well, is there any way I could be of help?"   
  
Zoro lifted his head and glared at Sanji.   
  
"If you can go to the grocery store, buy a ton of healthy food and prepare it for tomorrow, then yes, Sanji, you could be of help. But since I doubt that you can do anything else but paint stupid pictures..."  
  
Sanji's frown deepened but he could already see the regret in Zoro's eyes.  
  
"Wow, Zoro..." Usopp quietly from the side. Of course, they always talked more or less like that but Zoro's tone seemed to be more on the serious side today.   
  
"Ugh, I know, I'm sorry. I'm just really fucked. I should've started earlier with my preparations," Zoro admitted and let his head drop again.   
  
"Okay, first of all," Snaji spoke up, "Rude. Second, I am, in fact, a really good cook and could help you prepare your food, and third, I have a free period next so I could even buy the stuff for you. Oh, and fourth, what do you even need so much healthy food for?"   
  
Zoro looked at Sanji, probably a little surprised at not getting kicked in the shin. And also surprised by the offer of help.   
  
"In my class, I don't only exercise with the kids. We also talk about a healthy diet and that's the topic right now. I promised them that I'd have a healthy breakfast with them tomorrow. But I got to plan my other classes for tomorrow as well and I don't even have the time to explain all of this to you!" Zoro grabbed his bag and stood up. Sanji could see the desperation on his face and the fact that the man talked about healthy diets with his students kind of warmed his heart.   
  
"So do you want my help or not?" he inquiered. He got another surprised look from Zoro.  
  
"If you're serious?"   
  
Sanji nodded. Zoro pointed finger guns at him while walking backward.   
  
"I'll text you what you need to buy, we'll meet in the teacher's kitchen at six." 

It was almost six-thirty and Sanji was all alone in the kitchen in the teacher's room. Well, not all alone. He was there with a number of vegetables and fruit that he had last seen when he worked at the Baratie as a cook during his studies.   
He didn't want to believe that Zoro had really made him spend an hour buying the food and then not even show up.   
  
The door to the kitchen opened and the PE teacher stumbled in.   
  
"Hey, sorry for being late. Got kinda lost." Zoro dropped his bag on the floor beside the kitchen table and sat down on one of the chairs.   
  
"What? You got lost inside the school? That you've been teaching at for almost a year?"   
  
Zoro shrugged as if that didn't prove that he had some serious orientation issues. "Not my fault that these hallways are like a huge labyrinth."   
  
"Uh-uh... Anyway, I got all the things you wanted me to buy. What's your plan with it?"   
  
Sanji was ready for pretty much anything; just cutting all the vegetables and fruits, maybe into cute shapes. Fruit salads, stir fry, anything. He wasn't prepared for Zoro's answer.   
  
"Um, nothing to be honest. I thought I'd get an idea during the day but I never really thought about it again. You got any ideas?"   
  
The blond kind of wanted to scream. He sat down on the opposite side of Zoro.   
  
"What the fuck? You seem to be under the biggest pressure of time and you literally have no plans and wasted thirty minutes wandering through this school to find the stupid kitchen? You have to admit that that's stupid."   
  
The marimo shrugged again.   
  
"Yeah, I mean, I wanted to plan my classes yesterday but then I didn't hear my alarm for my afternoon nap and I slept through the night..." he explained while taking a notebook and a pen out of his bag. He opened the book at a random page and scribbled down 'PE class plan'.   
  
Sanji put a hand to his forehead in disbelief. He could never live chaotically like that. "You mean you fell asleep in the afternoon, didn't have dinner or anything, and just slept all the way to the next morning?"   
  
"Yeah. Happens to me sometimes. I'd say you think of something to make out of all this food and I plan my classes. I can help you with the cooking if you need me."  
  
"Okay, sure."   
  
Sanji started to wash the vegetables while thinking about all the fruit meals he had prepared back at the Baratie. 

"Hey, moss-head, come help me with the cutting," Sanji demanded, taking a second knife out of the drawer and placing it on the counter.   
  
Zoro came up beside the art teacher and took the knife.   
  
Sanji continued to slice bell peppers but he was interrupted by Zoro's incredible cutting skills.   
The man seemed to barely move his arm but then the carrots were cut into hundred little pieces. Sanji pushed the thought of finding that incredibly attractive away.   
  
"Why are you that good at cutting?"   
  
Zoro threw up the knife and caught it again without slicing open his palm, and Sanji realized that his breathing had stopped for the moment. Zoro grinned at him.   
  
"I'm into knives and swords. Sharp things, you know."   
  
Another thought for Sanji to immediately push away. He was not yet ready to admit finding Zoro not only extremely annoying and dumb but also hot.   
  
"And why do you have to do this until tomorrow? You're the _teacher_ , you know that you could have just postponed the healthy breakfast?"   
  
"Ugh, I wish, but I promised them. And they were all so happy to just eat during class and I couldn't have taken the sad eyes of children. That would have been even harder than accepting your help."   
  
Sanji rolled his eyes. He could have easily kicked Zoro right in the face - it would have been the perfect opportunity since there was no beautiful Nami who could have stopped them and there were no children around, either. But then again, the other teacher held a knife in his hand right now, and if he really had experience with such things - maybe not.   
  
"Do you have any dinner plans, marimo?" Sanji asked, gathering the vegetables Zoro had cut.   
  
"Um, no?"   
  
Sanji looked at Zoro as he heard the weird tone the other man spoke in. He was looking at him the same way. The blond rolled his eyes again.   
  
"God, I'm not about to ask you out, calm down. I just meant that I could cook some stir-fry and we could eat it here for dinner. But if you'd rather want to gulp down three protein shakes for dinner, go for it. I won't tell anybody that you've been spending time with a single man in the same room."   
  
At that, Zoro's look became even weirder. Perhaps bewildered would be the right word. He put the knife down and faced Sanji with his whole body.   
  
"You do know that I'm gay, right?"   
  
Um. Sanji had not known that.   
  
"Go mix these with the cucumbers," he ordered, shoving a bowl with cut cucumbers to the PE teacher. Zoro sighed and did as he was told.   
  
Sanji washed his hands and the knives and thought.   
Back on campus, he hadn't cared enough about Zoro to find out if he was gay or not. At East Blue High it had only changed after Sanji had gotten a closer look at the guy. Unfortunately, he was exactly Sanji's type. Except for the stupid, ugly green hair. Sanji couldn't comprehend how a single person with a brain could dye their hair like that. He came to the conclusion that the guy must have really had moss for brains.   
  
Sanji had noticed the three earrings in the guy's ear and he'd calculated. They were in his left ear which was typically considered the straight-ear. But then again, Zoro was so bad with directions that it wouldn't be a surprise that accidentally got the wrong ear pierced. Plus, he had _three_ earrings. That pointed to not being straight.   
It had been some minutes of Sanji trying to figure out whether the man was into guys before he got so irritated at literally everything the moss-head said that his hotness didn't outdo his dumbness anymore.   
  
But now Zoro just said that. And Sanji had been washing his hands for way too long and God, Zoro probably thought he was a homophobe!   
  
The blond turned to Zoro the same way the other man had done earlier.   
  
"I'm bisexual."   
  
Zoro looked at his eyes, then all the way down his body and up again. Not really in a very sexual way, rather quickly, but still.   
  
"Cool," he said.   
  
"Wha- Yeah, cool."   
  
Sanji bit his lip. This was the very definition of 'awkward'. He kept cooking while Zoro sat down at the table again to plan his classes. 

The uncomfortable silence between them only dissolved when Zoro fell asleep at the table and Sanji woke up with a loud clattering of pots. Then they went right back to their usual bickering and insulting and things were back to normal. If Sanji could just forget the way Zoro had looked at him earlier and the way he had felt thereby.   
  


~

  
"Sciences are so much better!" Usopp yelled at Zoro, the drink in his glass sloshing at the movement of accusingly pointing at the PE teachers.   
  
"Sciences are stupid! If the apocalypse happened tomorrow, you wouldn't get anywhere with your stupid equations!" Zoro yelled back, a grin breaking out on his face.   
  
It wasn't the first time that he had talked about the apocalypse with Usopp but surely the first time yelling about it.   
  
"Shut up, you stupid boys. All subjects suck equally. Teachers suck," Vivi exclaimed.   
  
They were at Usopp's place, it was a Friday night and everything was good.   
  
The tradition of meeting at Usopp's on Friday nights to drink and eat and just relax and have fun started at some point during the year and it was always the same crowd: Usopp, Robin, Chopper, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Vivi, who was Nami's adorable girlfriend, and Luffy.   
  
Almost every week they started arguing about which subject was the best.   
  
"Vivi's right," Luffy said, throwing his arm around the girl with the blue hair.   
  
"You're our boss! You have no right to say that teachers suck!" Nami yelled and hit Luffy on the head which left the principal pouting and getting a hug from Vivi.   
  
"But in an apocalypse, you would definitely need some doctors. And I would say that I'm the one closest to that," Chopper interjected, whereat Usopp clapped and pointed at Chopper with both his hands as if to declare him as the big winner of the evening.   
  
Sanji joined the scene with one of the drinks he made for everybody in his hands.   
  
"While I usually try never to agree with the marimo, I do have to say that sciences are very much inferior to literally every other subject."   
  
"Thanks, curly," Zoro said, earning a smile from said curly-brow. The blond was a little too tipsy to pay attention to the nickname.   
  
"STOP TALKING ABOUT SCHOOL!" Luffy suddenly yelled at them, before laughing at all of their shocked faces. They all joined in on the laughing. 

One hour later, Zoro was on Usopp's couch with Sanji right beside him.   
  
The blond teacher poked the slice of orange that was in his drink and he looked really cute while doing it.   
  
"Art isn't even that bad," Zoro confessed, the alcohol had gone to his head but still didn't get him fully drunk.   
  
Sanji's head shot up, orange forgotten.   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
Zoro chuckled and repeated what he had said.   
  
"You're not even that bad," Sanji replied, his eyes wandering to Zoro's lips for a second.   
  
Zoro caught the movement and heard the words as well. But- did he really?   
  
"What?" he asked and cringed at how dumb he sounded but Sanji just smiled at him brightly.   
  
"What?" the blond asked right back, and Zoro knew that it was just to annoy him but he couldn't feel irritated when Sanji was leaning forward, his hand cradling Zoro's face.   
  
They kissed and Zoro drowned a little bit in the taste of tequila sunrise and then he heard Luffy's incredibly loud laugh right next to his ear. They broke the kiss for Sanji to put his hand on Luffy's face and push him away. Then they were kissing again and Zoro couldn't help but laugh into the kiss. 

  
Zoro woke up, not able to move his head in any way because his neck was that uptight. He was on Usopp's couch, Chopper lay by his feet, curled up like a puppy. Luffy was sprawled over the floor. There was no sign of Nami, Vivi, Usopp or Sanji.   
  
And oh fuck- Sanji.   
  
Zoro panicked a little bit and sat up. The smell of coffee reached his nose and then Sanji - aka the man he had kissed a lot the night before - came from the kitchen, two cups of coffee in his hands. He walked straight toward Zoro.   
  
And Zoro panicked a little more.   
  
Sanji pressed the cup into Zoro's hand and the PE teacher instantly burned his skin but couldn't really say anything. He was panicking a lot.   
  
"I can practically hear you thinking, dumbass, just shut up," the blond said and Zoro was about to protest because he couldn't shut up if he hadn't even said anything but then Sanji was kissing him and oh, he was panicking a lot less.   
  
He was not-panicking so much, that he could even smile and Sanji smiled right back at him and Zoro thought that maybe, this could go somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta'd at all we die like fucking men! so if you spot a '+++' somewhere in this, it means that I wanted to add something to that part sorry lol I'm fully trusting grammarly at this point to carry me through these late night shenanigans


End file.
